


Make a Wish, Honey

by Kougayon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Food Play, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: His brows furrow in curiosity as he carefully sets down the heavy amounts of shopping bags to the floor, and that’s when he notices something rather odd out of the corner of his eye. It’s a scatter of rose petals along the floor, a trail of them actually. They seem to form a walkway that leads up to…“Wow. He could not get anymore cheesy than this.”





	Make a Wish, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I’ve actually been writing fics for quite a while now but I’m a procrastinating little weasel. So I thought with it being the boy’s birthday today, it’s high time that I finally make an AO3 to share my works. 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy!

June 2nd. 

 

His twenty-first birthday. 

 

It’d been a little over two years since he and Akira had moved in together officially. After the events of dealing with the cognitive world and the Metaverse as a whole, they had been able to finally take a breather and live their lives as normal. Goro especially. He of all people had needed a long-awaited break away from everything. 

 

Truthfully speaking, he actually hadn’t cared much for celebrating his birthday. He hadn’t really since childhood. After the passing of his mother, he never particularly bothered, or more rather never had the  _ time  _ to give himself a proper celebration. So naturally over time he grew to care less and less for the idea of traditional, annual celebration. He grew to take it as just another passing day. 

 

That all changed after he met Akira and his friends. He still remembers the initial reaction from the band of misfits a few years back when he revealed that his birthday had been a few days prior during a friendly hang out session. 

 

_ “What!? You had a BIRTHDAY and you didn’t even tell us??”  _

 

He didn’t understand what made it such an enormous deal but immediately after they all collectively elected to take him out for dinner and cake right then and there. 

 

_ “Where do you wanna go?? Dome Town? Crepes? Sushi?? Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, let’s take him for sushi!!” _

 

_ “And then we’ll buy him a biiig cake afterwards!” _

 

_ “I-It truly isn’t that important…”  _

 

_ “Shut up, of course it is!” _

 

_ “Yeah, dude, it’s your BIRTHDAY for cryin’ out loud.” _

 

Celebrating what is supposedly ‘his day’ with friends initially felt like such a foreign concept. However, as time went on, he quickly grew to appreciate it. Now every year he makes a conscious effort to look forward to the second of June. 

 

Although this whole ‘treat-yourself’ thing still isn’t something he’s used to. He’s gone so many years pushing his own wants and desires out of the way for the sake of revenge and survival after all. The detective went so long without much hope for a future. He’s still not used to having this much freedom. He is trying though, he is trying. 

 

Such as today when he initially planned to go to work as usual, but Akira insisted he take the day off and go have fun while he straighten up their home. Well, it was more so the girls actually. Ann, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru were all more than determined to take him out for the afternoon. So determined, in fact, that Makoto had even already made arrangements for her sister to cover for him at the station. 

 

_ “Even Sae-san is in on this…?” he’d groaned.  _

 

_ “You work way too hard and she of all people probably knows that. She was more than happy to force you a day off.”  _

 

Unbelievable. 

 

And went out they did. The girls picked him up from he and Akira’s apartment building and took a train together to Takenoko street in Harajuku. There, the five of them indulged themselves in a plethora of shops varying from sweets stores, to clothing, to jewelry, to fragrance, and even those tacky tourist gift shops just for the hell of it. Sipping on bobba tea while strolling through the sunny streets and walkways. Oh, and Futaba insisted that he wear one of those obnoxious light-up “It’s My Birthday Today” buttons the entire time. Well, at least it gave them a discount on his lunch. 

 

The day is still quite young by the time they arrive back at his apartment building and he bids the girls thank you. They leave him off with a warning that they better see him later tonight for his dinner or else. It’s less a warning and more like a loving threat. If there’s one thing he’s learned from spending time with the former thieves, it’s that they take their individual friends’ happiness and wellbeing extremely seriously… 

 

He takes the elevator up and wanders down through the fresh cleaned halls as usual, shuffling and adjusting himself around the giant shopping bags hanging from his arms up to his elbows as he attempts to pull out his keys when he makes his way to the door of their apartment. 

 

“Honeeey, I’m home” he calls out playfully as he opens the door to the strangely dark apartment. “Honey?” 

 

No response. 

 

His brows furrow in curiosity as he carefully sets down the heavy amounts of shopping bags to the floor, and that’s when he notices something rather odd out of the corner of his eye. It’s a scatter of rose petals along the floor, a trail of them actually. They seem to form a walkway that leads up to… 

 

“ _ Wow.  _ He could  _ not  _ get anymore cheesy than this.” 

 

It’s such an unbearably cliche and overused trope, but romantic and thoughtful nonetheless. Goro merely smiles and rolls his eyes, deciding to play along. 

 

He casually follows the trail of petals lined carefully across the living room, through the kitchen, and finally, to absolutely no one’s surprise, leading him into their bedroom. When the detective peaks around the corner he’s greeted with quite a sight for sore eyes. 

 

His boyfriend, completely nude and laid out on the bed in a sprawled out position with his arms and legs tied to the bedposts. Gorgeous and vibrant red and black silks adorn his wrists and ankles, binding him tightly to that spot. Scented candles are even lit and placed carefully around the room with the hum of soft music playing in the background, pastel petals sprinkled around the edge of the bed. 

 

Honestly, could his lover be any more of a ham?

 

“Welcome home, darling.”

 

Goro just laughs. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

Akira grins cheekily and tilts his head against the plush pillows. “You like it?” 

 

“Mmm, could use a few more candles here and there, but perhaps it will suffice.” 

 

The detective is already at the edge of the bed, his careful hands reaching down to unbuckle his suit pants and slip them off to the floor, then his slender fingers trailing up to undo the buttons of his white dress shirt, but leaving it on. Hands and knees dip into the mattress as he climbs atop the bed, only to stop between Akira’s calves when he spots something far more ridiculous yet cute. 

 

“Seriously? Wow, you really went all out for this, huh?” Goro hums half-mindedly, leaning down to get a better view of his boyfriend’s whip cream-coated cock. “How did you even…set all of this up?”

 

“I have my ways” he shrugs. 

 

Goro leans down on the bed with his back arched to rest his elbows on the mattress, his manicured finger lightly dipping into the whip cream covering the tip. “And that includes our entire canister of cool whip?” 

 

“Nothing wrong with a little dessert before dinner later” he purrs. 

 

“God, shut up before I decide to leave you like this.” 

 

“Oh baby, be meaner to me~”

 

As fun as it is to poke jabs at Akira’s cliche bedroom shenanigans, he’d much prefer to go ahead and indulge himself. Especially when his own cock is quickly beginning to ache between his thighs. 

 

Licking his lips in anticipation, the brunette leans closer to press the flat of his tongue against his boyfriend’s waiting cock, dragging the muscle slowly up his shaft and stopping right below the tip. “Ohh..” The sweet sounds of Akira’s gentle sighs bring pleasure to him. Just to be torturous, he presses his ample lips against the crown of his cock and leaves a trail of slow, careful kisses all around it before taking the entirety of the tip between his lips and sucking. He can’t help but revel in the way his lover squirms under his graceful touch. 

 

“Fuck, Goro…” 

 

A small smirk pulls at the corners of his lips at his words, edging him on even further. Then, he dips his head down to take him fully into his mouth until his nose is buried cutely against his pubic hair before pulling back up and lapping against the tip once more. The brunette refuses to let any of the sweet, pre-cum soaked cream go to waste. He makes certain to run his tongue all along Akira’s cock, circling around the base and back up along the shaft to lick up every last inch of fluffy white. 

 

Finally, he pulls back and the sight of his boyfriend already a hot, panting mess is more than encouraging. 

 

“So,” Goro purrs, crawling his way up the mattress, carefully sliding over Akira’s toned body before settling himself in a straddling position atop his pelvis with their chests pressed together, “What exactly am I to do with you, now?”

 

“Anything you want, birthday boy” he hums. 

 

“Mmm, anything I want, hm?” Goro’s hands come up to caress the side of Akira’s head, his slender fingers thread themselves within his dark curls and run through. His entanglement with his hair turns to a light grip as he pulls the ravens head back and leans in. His soft lips brush against the skin of his neck, searching, before pressing further to leave a roughly planted kiss followed by a suck and a light tug with his teeth. He repeats this process all across his lover’s exposed upper body. Leaving a trail of endless purple hickies along his neck, shoulder, and collarbone. 

 

When he deems the job satisfactory enough, he leans back to admire his work. Ha. Good luck trying to hide those from any curious eyes. Nothing turns the detective on even more than the thought of everyone seeing those marks across Akira’s skin and knowing exactly who gave them to him. 

 

“Aw, but wait a moment, I do believe I’ve missed a spot.” 

 

His grip on his boyfriend’s hair tightens as he pulls him closer to press eager lips against his own. Goro’s tongue prods at the loose space between his lips, demanding entry, to which Akira happily obliges. The delicious sounds of their open mouthed kiss mixed with the soft music fills the room. Their tongues twist and dance together almost in a perfect coordination. Neither of the two men could help but moan into the sweetness of their locking. 

 

Eventually, the detective musters enough strength to pull away and look his lover dead in his smokey colored eyes, smiling at the sight of his swollen, smirking lips. 

 

“What now, my prince?” 

 

“Mm, I was going to suggest getting on with the main course. But, actually, I believe I want to enjoy this for just a little bit longer.” 

 

Goro then pushes up to lift himself off of Akira’s chest, scooting his straddling hips up his body and straightening himself as he looks down at the waiting raven with a suggestive smirk. 

 

“Let’s see you put that tongue of yours to a much better use.” 

 

The last thing Akira sees is Goro’s Cheshire Cat smile before the other man lifts his legs up and over and spins himself around until he’s reverse straddling him with his thighs on either side of his head. His perfect ass hovers just a mere few inches away from his face and without any sensible warning, he brings his hips down, effectively smothering the man beneath him. 

 

“I’m not really in the mood to prep myself, so I’d much prefer to see if you can do that for me with that cute mouth of yours” the detective groans as he wriggles his hips atop his lover’s face, spreading himself further to give Akira plenty of room to put his tongue to work. 

 

The raven more than happily obeys and begins prodding at his entrance with his tongue, licking hot stripes across Goro’s sensitive hole before pushing itself inside. The sensation makes Goro shiver. He runs a hand through his silky brunette hair as he glances down and behind him at his eager lover. The muffled sounds of moaning can be heard, or rather felt underneath his stifling trap, causing a shameless groan to escape Goro’s agape lips. He  _ loves  _ when Akira uses his tongue on him. 

 

While he’s busy doing that, the detective reaches for the bottle of lube Akira had set out on the side of the bed, probably in preparation before tying himself up. Or getting tied up. Goro didn’t bother to question it. 

 

He gazes over the small bottle,  _ ‘strawberry flavored,’  _ hm? Ah, that explains the sweet berry undertone he tasted on him earlier. He squeezes a generous amount onto his hands and reaches for the other man’s cock before him. His slender fingers go to work at carefully stroking along his shaft, gripping and sliding up and down at a calculated pace so that Akira wouldn’t cum too soon. When he deems it good and coated, he closes the cap and tosses the bottle to the side. 

 

Meanwhile the feeling becomes almost too much to bear. The brunette starts to rock himself back and forth, lifting his hips up ever so slightly and bringing them back down against his lover’s face  _ hard _ , effectively fucking himself on his boyfriend’s warm tongue. 

 

“Ohh, fuck…” he sighs. 

 

Goro’s movements become increasingly impatient as he resorts to simply bouncing himself atop his face. He can feel his cock beginning to ache more and more, craving and begging for some sort of attention.  _ Fuck,  _ why is Akira so  _ good  _ at this? If he keeps up this pace he’ll… 

 

“Okay…” he breathes, “that’s enough.” 

 

Finally, he lifts himself away from the ravens face, reveling in the sight of his flushed cheeks and the profuse amount of sweat dripping from his forehead as he pants and gasps for air. Goro can’t help but giggle at the sight. He  _ did  _ say that he could do  _ anything he wanted.  _

 

“Tell me, darling, how do I taste?” 

 

Akira huffs out an answer when he’s managed to catch his breath finally, “Like ass?” 

 

“Romantic.”

 

Goro spins himself back around to face the other and inches downward until he’s straddling his hips once more. The curve of his ass presses against Akira’s hard, twitching cock. Just as a tease, Goro places both hands over Akira’s middle and presses back, allowing his dick to slide between his cheeks. Slowly moving his hips up and down, his sensitive cock grazing just past his waiting hole. 

 

“F-Fuck, come on…”

 

“Oh? Is someone feeling  _ impatient? _ Is there something you want? Perhaps you should try begging me.”

 

It’s an obvious jab at his pride in the bedroom but Akira, who’s seemingly on the verge of death from his amount of thirst at this point, obliges anyway. “Please...please sit on my cock.”

 

“Hmm..” Goro hums and puts a finger to his chin in playful thought. 

 

“Please— use me, fuck yourself on my dick. Please,  _ fuck, Goro.”  _

 

If there’s one thing Akechi Goro loves, it’s the feeling of being in control. To make even his lover beg and submit to him every now and then. That flushed, pleading, and desperate face is such a good look for him. He can’t get enough of it. 

 

“Mmm, that’s better.” 

 

Finally, Goro allows him his reward. Straightening himself back up, he lifts his hips up and over the other man’s waiting cock, his leaking tip pressing against his sensitive, saliva covered entrance before ultimately sinking himself all the way down. His cock now fully sheathed within the tight heat of his ass. Both men groan aloud and without shame at the relieving sensation. 

 

The detective can’t wait any longer now. He wastes no time in his movements as he lifts his hips up and down continuously. His pace is slow at first but quickly begins to pick up as he too, grows more and more impatient for his release. Through his trance of pure pleasure, Akira manages to glance down to watch as his cock disappears in and out of his lover. 

 

Goro keens and whines and bites his lower lip in raw ecstasy as the tip of Akira’s cock consistently slams against his sweet spot, causing his back to arch itself into the feeling just for the sake of grasping at more of the intense sensation. The feeling of his boyfriend’s dick fucking him so good, so deeply, it’s too much to bear and the brunette is already beginning to feel himself crack. 

 

He feels his hand unconsciously slip down towards his own erection and wraps itself around it, gripping tightly and pumping rough strokes along his shaft. His thumb coming up to occasionally smooth over his tip, eliciting a delicious moan from his kiss-swollen lips. 

 

The beautifully erotic sound of skin slapping together mixed with their exasperated moans fills the room and drowns out whatever mood music is still playing. Waves of pleasure course throughout either of their bodies as a familiar warmth begins to pool deep inside of them, causing their moans to grow louder and louder, more high pitched and full of want. The feeling is just so warm and full. It’s so good. It’s all so, so fucking  _ good.  _

 

“F-Fuck—Akira!!” he cries out as their orgasms hit the both of them powerfully. 

 

Streaks of hot white shoot across and decorate Akira’s nude chest as the cock inside of Goro releases everything it has. The detective’s movements slow as he lifts his hips up and down. Slowly. Carefully. Every lift of his ass revealing a stream of white leaking from his properly fucked hole, down Akira’s cock, and onto the mattress below. 

 

Goro’s body gives out and he collapses on top of the tied down man beneath him. They stay like that for a few moments. Just the two of them, panting for air. Their breathing in sync. The atmosphere of the room so hot yet so serene that they swear they can almost hear each other’s heartbeats. 

 

Akira looks at his adorably tuckered out lover and can't help but smile. “Did you like it?”

 

It takes Goro a moment of catching his breath to properly respond. “I  _ loved  _ it. Thank you.” 

 

Akira’s lips curve into a grin. “Happy birthday, honey.” 

 

“Yeah….thank you…” he sighs lovingly against his chest. “God, now I need a shower.” 

 

“What, you mean you don’t wanna show up to dinner later creampied?” 

 

“I  _ will  _ leave you tied up like this.” 

 

Akira breathes out a laugh as Goro attempts to lazily smack his arm but ends up submitting to his own fester of giggles against his boyfriend’s neck. 

 

He’s never felt more glad to be able to celebrate his birthday than he does right now, in this moment. 


End file.
